Problem: Tiffany ate 2 slices of pizza. Stephanie ate 4 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of pizza with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 9 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{9}$ of the pizza.